Naruko's Heart
by joseph33759
Summary: A young man crosses dimensions to visit a 'world' he created, but was knocked off course and has no way to return, he read the Naruto series all the way to the end \based in mankinds/ future and appeared about a week before team 07 left for Wave
1. Off Course, Going With The Flow

Title: Naruko's Heart

Genre: Romance/Action

Pairing: Naruko(female Naruto)/OC(original character)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Naruto would be a girl... THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS

I will have Naruko in this however she is kinda busy at the moment and as such will not appear until late second chapter at the earlier mid third chapter latest

* * *

Time to leave, that is what I had thought before appearing in a world like only an anime I once saw...

* * *

"State your name and reason for visit" said a chuunin at a gate when a 5'11" red haired young man walked up hand covering his eye, "Medical attention..." was all he said before collasping to the ground causing one of the chuunin to run up to him and shunshin him into the emergency room...

"-he's unlike any patient I ever had-" said a doctor as the young man fazed in and out of consciousness

"Wha-you mean-" asked an elderly man's voice

"He's-and his eyes-keeki genkai" said the doctor

"Do you-he could be-for Naruko?" asked the old man

"No" said a weak voice as the young man struggled to sit up, "I ha-" he gasped in pain grabbing at his bandaged eyes

"Lay back down lad, you are in no cond-" the doctor was silenced by a particluarly harsh glare from the young man

"I have no need to kill a hero, nor do I know why I am here, I was trying to visit a person I had accedentally created, I wrote up a whole 'nother dimention. It seems this is a branch off of someone elses creation" said the young man before gasping in pain as he started to tear at the bandage.

"NO DON'T!" said the doctor a little to late as the young man opened his eyes revealing his eyes

"What's wrong with you guys it is almost as if... No... it can't be" said the young man as he turned to the mirror and saw his eyes were purple, the pupils enlongated and slanting outwards at the top and inwards at the bottom(\ /), "The Subetagan..."

"Subetagan?" asked the old man and the young man turned to him

"No way, Sarutobi?" asked the young man surprised look in his eyes

"Do-do I know you?" asked the aged hokage

"No, but I know you, the prof., the man who knows over 10,000 jutsu, the only person who knows Naruko's(he is taking everything in stride for now) true leniage besides me" said the young man pulling out a book from his backpack that happened to be near him, the title said "NARUTO"

"What's this?" asked Sarutobi as he took the manga

"A possible future, if Naruko was a guy, but it is following this time line too" said the young man

"What's your name?" asked the Hokage

"My name? Just call me Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba(1)" said Sendo as he started to stand

"Never heard of him" said Sarutobi, and Sendo smiled

"Of course, I just made it up, but it'll fit when you see me fight, I wish to be a shinobi of this village" said Sendo as he reached his hand out to the aged hokage

"No" said the hokage firmly

"Why?" asked Sendo frowning

"Because you have not told me your real name, I can't risk what could be an enemy nin in our ranks" said Sarutobi

"I won't reveal my true name out here, if you wish though we can talk about it in your office" said Sendo and the doctor was about to make a comment when Sendo smiled, "Of course it'll have to wait till I am better" he said before grimicing in pain and grabbing his head infront of his eyes as a wave of pain nearly cause him to fall to the floor.

* * *

Ok this is a... wait I don't know what to call it, anyway no not me in the fic, it is based in mankind's future, and before the beginning of the Wave arc in Naruto, but with a female Naruto, I hope you like the fic, READ AND REVIEW OR NARUTO WILL BE KILLED OFF, THE STARS HAVE SAID IT IS SO!!

1. Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba, Black Death of the Sword


	2. Tests and an Acceptance

Leave Out All The Rest, a good song by Linkin Park, His world the Sonic the Hedgehog Version a pretty good song By Zebra Head, Disturbed: Indestructible, Disturbed: Stricken, Disturbed: Inside The Fire, Breaking Benjamine: Diary of Jane, and finally Who I am by Magna-fi check them out on Youtube if you have the time

* * *

About a day later Sendo was walking to the Hokage tower, for the most part ignoring the whispers from seeing him walking to the hokage's tower, armed no less as he had a sword in a black sheath that seemed to absorb the light on his back.

"I'm here to see the hokage" said Sendo to the securtary who didn't even look up

"I'm sorry he has an appointment with someone" she said and Sendo rolled his eyes

"I know, me" said the annoyed sword wielder walking past the securtary into the office of the hokage, "Hello Sarutobi-sama" said Sendo and the hokage looked up at him.

"Ah, yes, you were here to join Konoha's shinobi ranks, my answer is still no" said Sarutobi

"My name is Umiki Masao" said Sendo, now known as Masao

"So you are Umiki Masao?" asked Sarutobi and Masao nodded, "I'll have to have you tested, both by Ibiki, and a chuunin instructor"

"If it is possible I'd like Iruka to test me" said Masao and Sarutobi nodded

"Alright, but only if Ibiki passes you" said Sarutobi causing Masao to grin

"Depending on the test I might have already past" said Masao.

And so after proving he was no spy, and somehow getting Ibiki to cry(Don't ask how, and hey that rhymed)...

"How-?" started Sarutobi and Masao shook his head

"I promised I wouldn't tell" said Masao simply as he started to burst into laughter

"Hello Masao-san, I'll be the one who is going to test your skills" said Ikura as he got in a taijutsu stance

"Taijutsu? Is weapons allowed? Because if not then I will be happy to fight if not I'd suggest getting Hayate here" said Masao

"No weapons" said Ikura, and Masao nodded getting in a stance

"Alright!" said Masao before fazing out of view for the civilians that were watching and Ikrua bearly blocked the punch, only because he was surprised of the young mans speed

"Nice form" admitted Ikura as they fought on even terms for a short amount of time till he started to wear Masao down

Masao who was now on the defensive dodged this way and that till he saw and opening, or so he thought, using a sweeping kick in an attempt to knock Ikura down only to get kicked away, "Alright I yeild..." said Masao not willing to lose any more energy, he still needed to do the Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu tests.

"Alright, I would have stopped you anyway, Hayate, you can come out now" said Ikura and Masao grinned as the master of the cresent moon sword style stepped out into the testing area.

"Well -cough- it seems you are versed in kenjusu-cough-" said Gendo Hayate, Masao nodded

"Well versed if my teachers are right" said Masao as he drew his blade which was black in color, it had a slight curve in it like most katana. Holding the sword in a reverse grip(blade going towards the elbow) Masao stood in a ready stance

"Then lets-cough-see if they were right" said Hayate before attacking Masao who blocked with ease, tired or not.

"Kage Yaiba(1)" said Masao as he rushed past Hayate whom suddenly had a cut through his jounin vest, but somehow not through him

"Alright, alright you-cough- pass" said the Cresent moon master and Masao frowned

"You didn't even try" remarked Masao

"No time to, I'll be your Ninjutsu tester" said a feminine voice that made a chill crawl up Masao's back

"Anko-san" he said

"Yes, and now, Senei Jashu(2)!" said Anko only to barely miss the aspiring shinobi, "Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu(3)" said Masao causing a thick fog to decend on the area

"Hn, not bad" said Anko why she met her kunai to Masao's blade

"Yeah but unfortunatly for me besides the academy jutsu this is the only jutsu I can use, I think" said Masao, "I think I can do a few others but I've yet to check them" said Masao before kicking the Snake mistress away

"HALT!!" said Sarutobi and Masao looked at the hokage who glared at him before smiling, "Welcome to the ranks of the Leaf Shinobi" he said handing Masao a hai-ate.

"Thanks Hokage-sama" said Masao with a slight bow

Else where in the village Team Kakashi was about to head out one their first C-ranked(-cough-yeah right-cough-) mission with Tazuna walking with them, "So what now?" asked Naruko as they waited for their Jounin sensei

"Simple, Naruko-chan" said a male voice, "You train" said Masao as he appeared in a poof of smoke infront of the female jinchuriki

"Wh-who are you?!" asked the girl and Masao smiled

"Someone who sees you as who you are and not what you hold" said Masao

there was a poof, "YOU'RE LATE!!" said Saukra and Naruko much to Masao's chartigain

"I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi when he noticed the chuunin(4) standing there near Naruko

"And you are?" he asked and Masao smiled

"Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba, and why don't you tell them the truth Kakashi-san?" asked Masao earning a confused look from the three gennin, and a glare from the jounin.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Kakashi as he fumed, Masao jerked his tumb towards Tazuna

"He lied about the mission rank, but Hokage-sama want you to still take the mission, and since there is a good chance to be running into Shinobi, the Hokage told me to come along" Masao half-lied

"Oh really?" asked Kakashi no fooled

"Oh alright he suggested that a chuunin go, and I oppted to go" said Masao scratching the back of his head embaressed while glancing at Naruko...

* * *

Well Read and Review, I don't want Naruto to die...

1. Kage Yaiba, Shadow Sword: part of the Shadow sword style, this move is focused on speed and accuracy

2. Senei Jashu, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands: Senei Jashu is a Ninjutsu technique that manifests a snake, which extends from the sleeve. The ninja can extend these snakes to attack a target. Once extended the snake can bite into the target to hold and bind them.

3. Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu, Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu: Creates a fog from water particles in the air usually used in the Hidden Mist Village for Silent killing

4. His Kenjutsu makes up for his mediocer Taijutsu, and Genjutsu skills, the Genjutsu test happened at the same time as the Kenjutsu but Masao was fooled thinking that Hayate didn't even try


	3. The Demon Brothers Fall, A Promise

New chapter? OK!

* * *

The Demon Brothers Fall, A Promise being formed

* * *

As they walked through the the woods to the border Naruko, Masao, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke past a puddle Masao smirked, only knowing what was in it because of the Manga he had read and he jumped up, and over the chain, as the Demon brothers attempted to kill him and they continued to Kakashi who acted like he was caught and then killed, "One down" said one of the demon brothers and Masao smirked

"I think you better run boys or prepare to meet my blade" said Masao as he drew his sword.

"Oh? And you are?" asked the other brother

"Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba" said Masao and he rush between them and they smirked until they saw him on the exact other side of the chain, "Kage Ni-yaiba(1)" he said as he stood up he sword had split in half right down the blade and both of the brothers gauntlets were destroyed, "I know I ruined your test Kakashi, but I can't have Naruko-chan hurt" said Masao and Kakashi landed on the path, "Kage Kasai(2)" he said and his now twin swords glowed with a purple flame and cut through the demon brothers(3).

"You know that will get you killed one day" said Kakashi and Masao shrugged

"Don't care, she needs some happiness, and I plan to give it to her, even if I have to protect her with my life" said Masao

"Why aren't you like that with Sasuke-kun? I mean besides the fact you are a guy..." asked Sakura and Masao rolled his eyes

"Simple, he's had one bad, OK my bad, Traumatizing experience, Naruko has had a lifetime of it" said Masao

"By the way Kuroi Sen-" started Kakashi

"Masao" said Masao deciding to tell the group his name

"OK then, Masao, I don't remember seeing you as a Gennin, and you are obviously the same age as Naruko so..." said Kakashi

"I only just joined the Konoha shinobi, I had no previous village alliegence, Ibiki can back that, and I have the skills of a low jounin in kenjutsu according to Hayate, but my genjutsu and taijutsu are lacking, my Ninjutsu is almost non-existant other then a few C-rank jutsu and all the E to D a few D rankers" said Masao

"O-K" said Kakashi before taking a drink out of a sake bottle that appeared out of no where

"I'll take that" said Masao and threw it into the air and as it came down there was a blur from Masao and the bottle fell in a thousand pieces, the sake still in the shape of the bottle "Kage Odori(4)" he said as his figure seemed to be in a finished stance

"Damn..." said Tazuna as he got under the sake just as it fell and he was drunk the rest of the way

"Naruko-chan, you seem nervous" said Masao and Naruko looked at him wide-eyed before moving away from him

"You killed them!" said Naruko

"And? That is a shinobi's job, we kill when the need calls for it, I know all there is to know about this mission, yes Tazuna even about Gato" said Masao

"B-but you killed them! They couldn't do anything!" said Sakura and Kakashi took this one

"You think two C Rank nuke-nin can't fight without their chosen weapon? I would have done the same in Masao's position" said Kakashi

* * *

Later off the road

* * *

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu(5)!" said Masao as the sky started to dim and shot one fire ball at the fire pit that was filled with wood

"Naruko-chan I hope you can forgive the fact I had to kill them" said Masao later that night when Naruko said she'd have th first watch and Masao said he would too

"Why? I mean why do you call me Naruko-chan? You don't know me" said Naruko and Masao smiled sadly

"I know more then you thing, the beatings, the partyless birthdays, which reminds me when we get back I'm taking you out, somewhere nice" offered Masao causing Naruko to blush at the offered... Date...

"Y-you mean l-like a-a d-date?" asked Naruko and Masao thought about it for a sec

"Yeah, sure, if you want" said Masao smiling thinking of walking her home after the date forgetting about the actual fact he needed to decide where to take her first

"Well?" she asked and Masao blushed

"Could you repeat the question?" he asked hopefully

sighing Naruko repeated the question, "If I go out with you, you aren't going to hurt me are you?" she asked

"Not on your life" he answered looking the jinchuriki in the eye

"Good, now it's time for us to change watch" said Naruko, and as she walked by she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Don't do anything perverted" she said as she went and woke up Kakashi who was awake the whole time but played the part

"So you really care for her" said Kakashi questioning the chuunin

"Yes, I am not sure if she realizes this yet though... I care for her, but I also want to do something since I laid eyes on her, to be blunt I want to make her a woman. But if I do that I have to kill myself for hurting her, Kakashi. You know what that means?" asked Masao

Kakashi was out like a light before Masao finished

"Great... now I take his watch too..." said Masao sighing

Naruko had the second to last watch and she was dead tired, crawling into what she thought was her sleeping bag, but she actually climbed into Masao's sleeping bag. Feeling his warmth she snuggled up against it not knowing what would happen the next day...

* * *

Well chapter three is done I hope you enjoyed the chapter I rambled on I know but ideas rarely cease for me at night Read and Review

* * *

1. Kage Ni-yaiba, Shadow two-sword: A Shadow Sword Style technique it separates the users sword into two swords that of the same strength as the original

2. Kage Kasai, Shadow fire: A Shadow Sword Style technique(can't spell some words) it covers the user's swords in a shadowy fire that inflicts a deadly wound on the opponent, if he/she doesn't die from the strike, then they'll die from the chakra, and bodily poison

3. While I believe the Demon Brothers are proficiant at waht they do the specialize in their gantlets thusl their skills are diminished without them, that and the Shadow Sword style focuses on exploting those weaknesses

4. Kage Odori, Shadow Dance: A Shadow Sword Style technique is uses speed to attack

5. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, Fire syle: Mythical Fire Phoenix jutsu: This technique is best used for hiding kunai or shurinken thrown as it mostly will not kill unless you are lucky enough to hit the enemy nin's explosive tag stash

* * *


	4. Love Blooms, And a Father Hated

Disclaimer: I do not own "This is The Story of a Girl"

To my reviews

Shadow(not sure if he has a writer's pen on here): I thank you for your compliment, and I plan on continuing ALL my fics however I write them as ideas come and I promise, that unless no ideas come for a long time I will not discontinue a story

* * *

Masao woke up early and felt someone in his arms and he opened his eyes slowly to see a sleeping Naruko and he closed his eyes for a moment calmed, then his eyes shot open _'Shit what if she wakes up?! How did she end up in my sleeping bag?'_ thought Masao until he saw the girl's eyes flitter open a sight he would like to have enjoyed but the fear of her reaction quenched that feeling.

"M-Masao..." she said snuggling closer still half asleep...

...

...

...

"MASAO!!" she screamed and pushed him way

Covering her mouth and rolling the sleeping bag out of the way of a wave of shurinken Masao glared at her, "What is the point in you pushing me out of MY sleeping bag?" asked Masao as he made sure they kept still, "Now I am going to uncover your mouth, and you are _not_ going to scream, you got it?" asked Masao Naruko nodded

"Good, now I am going to check out what happened, you cover me" said Masao as he shunshined out of the sleepingbag

"Hmm... I would expect more from the team the defeated the Demon Brothers" said Zabuza as he pulled his sword out of Kakashi

"Kage Kaji(1)" said Masao as he slashed the zanbakto with his sword causing a green light to shine from it and into Kakashi, "I defeated the Demon Brothers Zabuza-san, and I have a letter for you from the Hokage" said Masao as he pushed Zabuza back

"Who are you?" asked Zabuza and Masao grinned, "I go by two names, one I'll give you now the other if you decide to join us, I go by Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba" said Masao and he blocked a sword strike from Zabuza, "And tell your apprentence I compliment how he fights with his heart, after all only you could servive this next attack, Kyuubi no Ittou(2)!!" said Masao as he disappeared from all of their sights and reappeared behind Zabuza smirking, "I was right you would servive"

"What do-ARGH!" Zabuza fell t the ground nine slashes across his body, Kyuubi no Ittou, heh, should have guessed-coughs- No matter I'm-" Zabuza fell over with three senpon in his neck and a boy in a hunter-nin's mask came out and attempted to deceive them

"Just make sure he chooses well Haku-san" said Masao waving the apprentence off

"Hai, Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba" said Haku before disappearing in a cloud of mist, "SASUKE!! SAKURA!!" shouted Masao as he headed off to look for the two missing gennin and finding them in their tents a hour later while Naruko watched Kakashi's wound heal

"Naruko-chan get over here and leave the Nanites do there job!" said Masao before slapping his forehead Naruko looked at him and stuck her tounge out at him and he frowned. "Naruko if you don't get over here I'll personally promise that you'll never reach chuunin" of course he was lieing, but she didn't know that

"Alright!" she said fearfully and she ran over accendentally tripping on a rock and crashed lips first onto Masao who blinked

...

...

...

Then Blinked again

...

...

...

Naruko pulled away slowly blinking as well, the whole forest went silent they could even hear the gears from the nanites working to heal Kakashi's body

"Masao... I-" she started until Masao smile and stepped back

"Sorry Naruko-chan, but at least you didn't hurt yourself right?" asked Masao and Naruko sighed

"Thatwasmyfirstkiss" she said to fast for even the Sharingan if it was for ears instead of eyes

"Come again?" asked Masao

Taking a deep breath she tried again, "That was my first kiss(3)" she said and Masao blushed

"Oh boy..." said Sasuke shaking his head he knew what would happen now if his fangirls where any proof

"I guess that it'll be a date then" joked Masao and Naruko smiled

"Thank you!" she said before kissing him again but this time out of complete giddiness, and ran off into her tent

"What did you unleash?" asked Sasuke and Masao smiled

* * *

At Tazuna's house

* * *

"A girl who's story is beyond her pain" said Masao

_This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drown the whole world_

_But while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles_

Masao stood watch while the rest of the group ate dinner, or so he thought.

_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making the promise is never for real_

_Is long as she stays there waiting_

"Masao-kun?" called a feminine voice and Masao looked down from the roof and saw Naruko

"Up here Naruko-chan!" he answered and the blonde jumped onto the roof

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear_

_You look in the mirror so how do you choose_

_Clothes never wear as well as next day_

_Your hair never fell quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

"What you thinking about, Masao-kun?" asked Naruko and Masao smiled and wrapped her in a hug

"A lot, but the sad thing is it has to do with you, I'm caught, Naruko-chan, I'm caught between keeping my word to the Hokage, and telling you myself" said Masao looking at the sky

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river an drown the whole world_

_But while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_when she smiles_

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I know who your parents are, so does Kakashi-san, Jiariya-sama, and Sarutobi-sama" said Masao

_How many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_How do we wind up this way_

_Watching the mouths of the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes and the soles of her shoes_

_Clothes never wear as well as next day_

_Your hair never falls quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

"B-but he told me he didn-" Naruko started until she was silenced by Masao's finger over her lips

"He promised your father he wouldn't tell you until you were ready, and as I told him, you are beyond ready" said Masao

_This is the story of a girl_

_who cried a river and drownd the whole world_

"Then why can't you tell me?" asked Naruko and Masao smiled

"Because, Sarutobi-sama has something for you, and I have my own gift for you, Naruko-sama" said Masao, the sama slipping off his tounge before he could catch it

_but while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_when she smiles_

_(Instrumental)_

"Naruko-sama?" asked Naruko and Masao looked away, "Why did you call me that?" she asked

"Please don't ask me again Naruko-chan, please!" begged Masao but she didn't listen

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls the same the next day_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

"TELL ME!" she said and Masao hung and shook his head, "are you sure?" she asked him making him look at her bring his lips to hers.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river_

_And drown the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

Melting into her kiss Masao pulled her body closer and held her as she continued to kiss him

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who's pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

pulling away from Naruko's lips Masao found himself spilling his guts, figuritivly speaking, "You are Yondiame-sama's daughter" he said gasping for breath

_This is a story of a girl_

_Who cried a river_

_And drown the whole world_

_But while she looked so sad in photograohs_

_I absolutely love her_

_when she smiles_

The smile on Naruko's face shrank some, "YOU MEAN MY HERO, THE CAUSE OF MY SUFFERING, IS ALSO MY BASTARD OF A FATHER!" she yelled(4)

_When she smiles_

Masao nodded and Naruko broke down and start to cry on his shoulder

"You broke a law, you know that?" said Kakashi calmly and Masao smiled sadly, "I already told you Kakashi-san, I won't let her get hurt, I love her" said Masao making Naruko gasp suddenly and pull him closer

"I'll just void any-" started Kakashi

"NO SECRET LIKE THAT SHOULD BE KEPT FROM A CHILD!" yelled Masao standing Naruko pulling away just in time

"Sensei told me to watch over her!" said Kakashi

"Yeah and you sure did a good job of it, letting her get hurt, not even adopting her!" said Masao before diving to the left as Kakashi threw kunai behind Masao hitting the fake hunter-nin

"I think I owe you Kakashi-san" said Masao and Kakashi eye smiled

"If you didn't tell her I would have" said Kakashi causing Masao to smile at him

"Naruko-chan I need to deal with something" said Masao and Naruko nodded and kissed him on the cheek before jumping off the roof and going into the house, Now, Haku, what is Zabuza's answer?" asked Masao as he drew his sword

"He said he would thin about it and give you his answer in a week, at the bridge, either by a handshake or by your deaths" said Haku before Masao stabbed him

"Kage Kaji" said Masao and the same green things that healed Kakashi entered Haku healing the wound as soon as Masao withdrew the sword, "Heal your precious person Haku, those wounds I gave him can be healed with the things now flowing through you one drop is all he needs. If you don't want him to know that it's your blood figure something out" he said before sheathing the sword, it was still clean(5).

"Thank you, Kuroi Sendo no Yaiba" said Haku before disappearing in a mist cloud

* * *

Read and review guys I just hit a writing streek, I'll be updating soon I hope

1. Kage Kaji, Shadow Faith-heal: a Kenjutsu-post-modern tech move, it sends nanites(little robots about the size of a cell) into a body and heals it at a rate to rival the kyuubi's depending on the seriousness of the wound

2. Kyuubi no Ittou, Blade of the Nine-tails: this move is a kenjutsu move, it has no ajjoining style so it can be learned by any kenjutsu user, the user disappears from view, and faster then anyone can see strikes the opponent up to nine times

3. The Naru/Sasu kiss didn't DIDN'T happen in my story no way in hell

4. I couldn't wait... no other explanation...

5. The sword's metal has no grooves what so ever and as such liquids can not get caught on it


	5. An Old Wound

I only will do disclaimers as I see I need to disclaim something(I already disclaimed Naruto)

Legend:

_dreams_

_song lyrics_

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

**"Demon, large summon speech"**

_**'Demon large summon thought'**_

* * *

"I see, so he gave you the means to heal the poison Gato gave me?" asked Zabuza from his hide out

"Hai Zabuza-sama" answered Haku

"I think we found a home to stay now" said Zabuza

* * *

Back with our heros

* * *

"Naruko-chan what are you doing?" called Masao from the otherside of the bathroom door which had been shut for the last hour and half

"N-NOTHING!!" said Naruko even though she was lieing

"Are you ok?" asked Masao

"Y-YEAH!!" said Naruko and he sighed

"I'm getting Sakura" he said worried

"NO DON'T!" said Naruko but it was to late

"Naruko? I'm coming in" said Sakura as she tried to open the door but it was locked, annoyed Sakura knocked on the door, "Naruko! Open up!" said Sakura

"NO!" said Naruko but again she was to late as Sakura broke the door down revealing a Naruko who's side was bleeding(1)

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! MASAO-SAN" said Sakura and both were there in a second to see Naruko collaspse

"Naruko!"

"Naruko-chan!" said Kakashi and Masao at the same time

reaching her first Masao wiped the blood away to find the wound as not self inflicted rather it was a re-opened wound and judging by the blood on the floor she had been trying to get it to stop by herself

"Kage Kaji!" he said stabbing her in the side the wound had been poisoned with a special poison that prevented the kyuubi from healing it

"why didn't IT heal that?" asked Kakashi

"No clue" said Masao as he kept pressusre on the wound as it healed

"Masao-kun..." muttered Naruko still unconscious causing the said chuunin to blush slightly

"Kakashi-sensie isn't that illegal?" asked Sakura noticing the blush and guessing something of a sexual nature had happened

"No, as soon as you became gennin you became adults in the eyes of the law, and besides that Masao-san is new to the village" said Kakashi

"Wait..." started Sakura and Naruko started to wake

"Masao-kun? Am I alive?" she asked weakly

"Hai, Naruko-chan, hai you are alive" said Masao before sighing happily

"Masao-kun..." said Naruko forgetting her sensei and teammate were still there pulled the chuunin into a kiss

"Naruko could you let Masao go?" asked Kakashi

pulling away from the kiss Naruko smiled, "No,not just yet" she said smiling still and pulled Masao into another mind numbing kiss(2)

"Damn..." was all Masao could say after Naruko pulled away from him

"Hee hee I guess you enjoyed it" giggled Naruko before kissing his lips lightly and heading into the bedroom that was set aside for the girls to change her shirt which was mostly a back of a shirt...(3)

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei what's up with Masao-san he still hasn't moved" said Sakura about an hour later

"Most likely still in shock, I mean he technically just made out with Naruko while she was topless" said Kakashi not even looking up from his book, "You know for someone who can take a person's life he is pretty innocent"

Masao finally moved still silent but he moved he walked down to the dinner table and sat down blinking a dark blush on his face

"So Masao you alright?" asked Sasuke and Masao looked at the Uchiha in surprise

"That is the most care you've shown anyone since that night isn't it?" asked Masao earning him a glare from Sasuke

"Stop tormenting Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura and Masao just glanced at her

"He isn't a nuke-nin if you say you want him back as you can claim it was clan business" said Masao simply earning him a look from Kakashi, "What?"

"He can't over rule the Hokage" said Kakashi

"True however the Hokage can not interfer with clan business, thus making this either his or Sasuke's area" said Masao

"I still don't like that law" said Kakashi be in the end he agreed not to attack Itachi until Sasuke had decided whether it was clan business or not

* * *

Read and Review mates I am going to post the next chapter soon

1. I was going to put it that she was masturbating but it didn't work out for the story...

2. Hero syndrom nough said

3. She was using anything she could to try to stop the bleeding


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
